Another Chance
by anniesam123
Summary: 15 years after Edward leave. the Cullens stumble into Bella at a Family Outing and see what she had failed to tell them before. How will The Cullens handle it? How will Bella?
1. Peeping Tom

**Peeping Tom**

**A/N: I deleted the Original **_**Another Chance**_** from before, due to some problems with my partner. We've made some changes but nothing major, but it'd help if you guys read this chapter again. It's not the same as Before.**

**The Next chapter will be up by tomorrow morning, but I've got to finish my 2 other chapters for my other stories, before I add the next chapter for **_**Another Chance.**_

**Hope you guys enjoy…Review, Favorite, Alert… ; )**

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

"Edward!" Alice sang as she twirled into the room. I responded to her my giving her a glance that was as dull as the dully-painted walls I was currently staring at.

"Edward, guess what?" She asked, a huge grin stretching across her tiny face. I ignored her and kept on looking at the wall. Tracing the nearly invisible pattern with my eyes. I had counted 863 dots so far, and kept on counting. It's not as if I had any reason to hurry. I had an _eternity_ to count dots, I thought in disgust.

I was up to 1098 dots, when Alice made herself present by huffing and sitting on my bed.

The excited expression sliding off her face and an obviously upset look plastered on her face instead.

I stared at her, angry with myself. I had been tearing our family apart for over a decade already. Usually to us vampires, time flies by, but the last 15 years have been grimly slow. Ever since I had told Bella those regretful words, that punctured my heart, we all fell apart I guess you might say. Emmett rarely smiled at all. The thing we all seemed to miss most, was the fact he never _joked as much_ as he used to. Rosalie, angry with me, used all her useless time to throw profanities at me through her mind.

"What Alice?" I said gently, to me, my voice sounding slightly bizarre to me, probably from not talking for a while. Her head slowly lifted to look and her eyes bore into mine, as a smile twitched at her lips.

"We're going to the Forks Family Camp Out!" She screeched in joy. I winced.

"I'm not going." I said firmly. I resumed back to counting the minuscule dots.

Moments passed before she spoke up again, "Edward please." Her voice cracked in more places than I thought was possible in the 2 words she had spoken.

I cringed. She was in pain and it was my fault. It was my entire fault. I looked at her, afraid at what I would see. What I saw was worst that I had imagined. Her long black eyebrows were pulled back, as her agonized eyes, stared straight at me, with an uncanny stare. Her body language spoke even louder. Her tiny frame was curled up in so her knees touched her chin. Her arms curled around herself as a sign of fear. What tore me was her little shoulders. They were hunched over in an awkward manner. She was the vision of a broken angel.

"This," she waved her skinny arms all over the place. "Is tearing all of us apart!"

I flinched, it was the first time anyone had said it aloud. Rosalie thought it just about everyday, but hearing it come from Alice hurt much more.

"I…don't know how to tell you this, but…"she trailed off. "If we don't fix our family up soon…well things are going to change drastically. All I know is that us going to the lake today will make things exceedingly better. I have a _feeling_" She finished with hope and giddy filled smile.

I thought about it.

"I'll go." I sighed reluctantly after a long moment.

She squealed and gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek, and danced away with a, "Get dressed."

I slowly put on some fresh clothes, and walked down the stairs at a human pace.

Everyone was gathered around, in the living room. Emmett playing video games with Jasper, Carlisle and Esme on the loveseat, Rosalie sitting in a chair near the window staring at her perfection through a small compact mirror, lastly, Alice was bouncing cross-legged on the sofa, shaking it slightly.

Esme gave me an encouraging smile, as I walked into the living room bit by bit.

Esme came up to me and gave me a hug that didn't allow me to breathe for several seconds and Carlisle expression replicating Esme's stood up to give me a one armed hug too. "How are you doing son?"

"I'm fine." I answered lightly.

As if on cue, everybody stood up and walked outside. It was eerie being back at Forks. I had the unmistakable feeling of de-ja-vu being back in this wintry cold crumb of the world.

It was windy and cold outside, but it didn't bother us. Our cold rock hard skin protected us from it.

As if on cue we all crowded outside and into the garage, Alice skipped over to her yellow Porsche, and was halfway in before Carlisle cleared his throat in a cautious manner, "Er Alice, I think you should use a less conspicuous car this year…" he trailed off.

"But…"she pouted. Then in a sulky manner headed to the yellow Ford Mustang next to the Porsche.

"Okay well Esme and I will take a separate car and when we get to the park, we'll all walk together to go introduce ourselves …Alright?" he said smiling.

"Alright!" Alice yelled, with a beaming smile taking over her face face. I smiled; leave it to Alice to be over enthusiastic over a Hospital Camp Out.

We all piled into Alice's Mustang, as Esme threw kisses at us. Alice revved the engine and drove after Carlisle's.

It was silent and stuffy as we drove. Being cramped in the back with Rosalie and Emmett did not help at all.

" Shortcut!" Alice yelled as she sharply turned into the woods, nearly colliding with dozens of bushes and trees, but we soon found our old pathway.

"Edward! Get off of me. You're ruining my hair!" Rosalie screeched.

Emmett guffawed, receiving a good slap from Rose.

"Aww Rose, Babe. Your hair looks even prettier, fuzzed up." He said with adoration shining through.

"You idiot."

"Only for you babe."

Rosalie turned away, in a feeble attempt to hide her smile.

I felt a pang of jealousy. Oh how I missed my Bella.

Alice slowly stopped, and clapped her hands in glee. She jumped out of the car and ran towards the small forest. Yelling impatiently at us to hurry up.

I dragged my feet out of the car and loosely followed my brothers and sisters. The gray sky, clouding with even darker clouds by the minute. Great day for a Camp our. Not.

"Edward hurry up!" Alice squealed, giddy.

I scowled at her. It was her fault I had to be here today. In these cold murky muddy, woods. It wasn't the weather that bothered me it was the fact that I had been forced here. Well forced, was dramatizing it a bit…I guess.

* * *

We ran past the last of the trees, and saw families bustling around socializing, laughing, showing off their honor kids…

A grin stretched across Alice's face, Jaspers emotions coming off in waves, making us all gasp in pleasure as it hit us.

Alice wasted no time and ran to a little area covered with small bushes and daisies, away from most of the other families, which she pronounced was the perfect spot. Rolling my eyes, I looked through my duffel bag and pulled out a Scooby Doo blanket. I growled, and Emmett and Jasper roared with laughter.

I looked up at him with a deep scowl. "Sorry, man." He laughed. "Jasper and I saw it while we were with the wifeys shopping, and automatically thought of you!" He finished with a childish grin.

"I'm flattered." I said tightly.

"Children." Esme warned, "Not now."

Emmett pouted, and began playing with Rose's hair.

"Okay, well Esme and I will be going to go introduce ourselves to everyone. So act civil please." Carlisle smiled before, walking away with Esme.

A few minutes passed, and Emmett watched them leave. As soon as they blended in with the crowd, he began singing softly, "Who let the dogs out!" smiling at me the whole time, Jasper and Alice giggling in the background. I growled and launched myself at him.

* * *

A muddy and wet fight later, Emmett grudgingly surrendered, and idly played with Rose's hair.

I was deep into my thoughts when I heard Rose's intake of breath.

We looked at her confused then saw what she was staring at.

_Bella, _she thought. My head snapped onto the direction she was looking at, my nostrils flaring as I tried to smell her alluring scent.

My wide eyes met a young lady's face, which looked exactly like Bella's face from the side.

No, I sternly told myself. It couldn't be her. This looked like the entirely same Bella. I had left in the woods. She should be at least 33 by now. If only I could see her face…fully…

Emmett gasped too. I didn't blame him. I'd be gasping too, if my face hadn't been frozen still, with my mouth hanging open like a fish out of water.

The look-alike-Bella ran to the edge of the forest, glancing our way while doing it.

This time none of us contained the gasp we had been containing, because that was Bella. Her face, the face which I had memorized while she had been sleeping so many nights ago, was Bella's. It had to be her. It was the split image of her. I doubt any child she had would look so much like her.

Cold dread entered my system as I noticed her amber eyes and pasty skin tone. The exact shade which were on my face now. Vampire.

"Masen!" she whispered into the forest frantically.

Who was this Masen guy? Jealousy rushed through my system, a predatorial growl rumbling through my chest. Jasper placed a hand on my shoulder and clearly gave me a look that said: cool it.

"Masen!" she murmured loudly again. Looking out into the forest, while looking back at the campers with worried eyes.

She ran deep into the forest, and circled it at a blinding speed that even made my eyes widen in amazement.

She stopped and panted, and breathed in some unneeded air. Smiling in relief. She looked into the forest at something unseen. I strained my eyes sharper, and saw a lithe body moving, through trees stealthily.

I looked at in astonishment eager to see if this was the Masen she was speaking of. I crouched down, cautiously planning to spring incase the unknown body was danger to Bella. I saw Emmett, and Jasper imitate me, eager to fight ad protect their long lost sister. As it neared Bella it slowed, and Bella smiled softy.

A pale and tall boy, slowly walked out into view, and jogged toward Bella, in a clearly smug way. He was extremely fit in a thin way, and had obviously unruly auburn hair, with bronze streaks. He looked no older than 14. I studied his face and saw he had shockingly bright green eyes. The exact color I had when I was still human. The only difference were the gold specks, in them.

"Masen please don't just run off like that." Bella said into Masens head as she gathered him up into a protective hug.

Wait what??

"_Mom. _I'm not going to get hurt." He rolled his and gave her a dimpled smile.

"Mom?" Emmett asked in obvious shock. He started to stay something else, before Rosalie shushed him impatiently, trying to hear.

"I know…but…just don't do that please Masen." She pleaded.

He blew out a gust of breath and looked at her, and murmured, "Fine, but I thought I smelled something…" He sighed and looked at her with an expression that would have made the world fall to his feet.

She seemed entranced by him, and he seemed to know it because a smile was playing at his mouth.

Bella broke away with what seemed like a lot of strength was needed. I nearly laughed that was about the same expression she used to have when I 'dazzled'' her as she always called it.

"Did you find what it was?" she asked curiously.

"No, it was probably me just imagining things…" he murmured with a contemplating look lying on his face.

Bella studied him, before changing the subject.

"What time is Mark coming over for your project tomorrow?" she asked him as they walked to a table nearby

"About four-ish were going to go to Mallory's Ice-cream for some scoops first."

"Alright, but remember you have piano lessons at 8."

Masen grimaced, and whined, "Why? I know everything she's going to teach me and the things she does come up with I get in about 2 minutes but she makes me practice them about a billion times!"

"She's the best we can do and actually find nearby. Plus she seems nice! She feeds you as if you were hers."

"Yea she gives me her vegetable pies, which taste as bad as they smell!"

"Masen be nice!" She scolded. "She needs the extra money too! So it's a win win thing. She gets her bills paid on time and your on your way to becoming the next Beethoven." She stated pride gleaming through her eyes, as they sat at a wooden table with food on it.

"But I don't want to be the next Beethoven! I want to be a Doctor." He began tracing letters into the wood with his fingers.

"I know, but you were so excited about the piano a while ago." She frowned.

"Yea until I mastered it so much it became boring to play. It's all about the electric guitar now!" He played an air guitar while making sound effects.

"So I take it you want guitar lessons know?"

"Uh huh." He smiled and bit into a carrot.

"I'll look for some tonight, but meanwhile you have got to promise me you will not quarrel with Chris Newton anymore." She pouted.

"He deserved it though!" He objected. He jumped to his feet and began pacing around. "You should have heard what he was thinking last Friday! It was the grossest thing ever! I mean you could tell he was getting off while thinking about it!"

"Masen," she groaned." How many times do I have to tell you to ignore him."

"But mom its…embarrassing! And annoying! All the freakin males in their family seem to have this weird and awkward thing for you! I mean thank god they all got the chicken pox yesterday"

Bella sighed, as I bit back a growl. So Newton had produced heirs huh? And they also seemed to have an infatuation with Bella, too. Freaking Amazing.

"Even the father, Mr. Newton does!" He went on as his pacing became faster. "It's so annoying! He has a wife and he _still_ thinks disturbing ardent and _positions _whenever he sees you in town."

I growled.

Bella's eyes became huge, "Is that why when we saw him at the store you practically threw me into the cart and ran all the way across the store?" She chuckled.

"Yea!" He exclaimed. "I actually freaked out when I saw him!"

"Well I'm sorry, but I do try to avoid him as much as possible too." She looked like she was trying to choke back giggles. "You won't believe the things Jacy and I had to do to get rid of the weird little man who was following us at the mall, last week."

Anthony laughed, "So are we going to have another restraining order, mom?" He smiled, yet the look in his eyes said he was slightly angry. "Or do I have to beat him up."

"No no no. We got rid of him before he got our addresses and became our personal peeping Tom."

"I hope you did! I don't want some middle aged man looking through my bedroom window and looking terribly disappointed when he finds out he accidentally looked into my room and not my _mothers._"

Bella laughed. They sat in an obviously tranquil silence for a while before a buff muscular short man came up to them, with a pregnant red headed woman behind him.

", nice to see you again," he smiled and shook her hand.

"Coach Hansen nice to see you again too. What brings you to our little table." She gave a dazzling smile, that made me nearly drop dead again.

"Well it's actually about Anthony. I've simply curious why you're not letting him play basketball this season."

"Well…I just don't think he should play this season, it's not safe…"

"Bella, in all my years being Forks coach, only one guy has gotten injured, and that's because the idiot thought racing down the beachers in the _rain_ would impress the girls." He shook his head, in disbelief.

"Well you never know that might be Anthony next time," she ineffectively argued.

"Mom!" Anthony interjected with an incredulous face. "Only a loser would think that would impress the girls. Scoring is what impresses the girls.", he laughed and high-fived the coach.

"Well I'll think about it." She said with a worried expression.

"That's a no, isn't it?" Hansen answered, scratching his head.

Anthony spoke up. "I'll persuade her." He winked at the coach.

"That's my boy," he laughed and looked at the impatient wife behind him, whose stomach kept rumbling.

"Well it looks like I need to go feed my beautiful wife and baby boy, it was a pleasure talking to you." He said walking away.

"You to Hansen." Bella murmured tiredly, and turned back to the table.

"So…Mom," He looked at her with a smirk. "Why won't you let m play?" He asked with an intense expression.

Bella groaned, "I knew it was a bad idea talking to him." She mumbled into the table, as she laid her head onto the table.

"Mom it's not fair! After one little incident during football your not going to let me play any sports at all?"

"Small? It wasn't small Masen! You nearly broke his leg!"

"But-"

"No Masen." Her voice ringing with authority.

"Mom!" He protested. "It had nothing to do with me! I went easy with those guys! It's not my fault their slow human legs can't go as fast as mine!" His lips twitched as if he were proud of that.

Rosalie muffled a snort, "He sounds just like you!" The rest of them guffawed along with her, but I growle.

"Masen you butchered them!"

"No I didn't! You didn't see me sucking them dry." He cried out.

"Har har, very funny Masen. Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes! 25 to 6! But you should be thankful! Imma superstar!" He grinned and bit into a red apple. " I actually got the Forks Bears onto T.V.! If I recall correctly the reporters exact words were: Wow! The Forks Bears actually make the top 15 Americas Best Football team! Something they have never done! Not even making the top 150 best sports teams! Masen Swan sees to have actually made it possible for them this season, and just at 14 years old…"

"Yes yes. My little baby is a star. Colleges were already asking me to sign you with them!" She had this exuberantly proud look on her face, which hurriedly turned worried. "But you also critically injured the other teams quarterback."

Masen looked down into his hands as he fumbled with the stem of the apple. "It was an accident though." He mumbled barely audible, he looked up at her with a clearly agonized expression. "It just happened. I didn't mean for it to happen at all…"

Bella looked as if she was about to cry, "I'm sorry I brought it up. It's just that if something goes wrong I don't want you to live with regret or something…" She scooted near him and put her arms around his broad shoulders. She looked incredibly tiny against him.

"I won't this time though! I've been practicing with Mark!"

Bella made a disapproving noise and said, "Is he really…_sturdy_ enough for that?"

"Hell yea! I've even taught him some great moves! You could see muscle forming if you look hard enough." He laughed.

"I really don't think you are ready for it." She fidgeted with a small single bracelet.

"Then when mom?" He said turning red, and looking at her with an annoyed expression. "You've been saying that all my life!: Masen its not that I don't believe in you I just don't want you to do something you'll regret." He imitated her voice perfectly." Mom I know I am not going to regret this! I just want to play! Everyone seems to be supporting me except you! The teachers, Mark, The coaches… Everyone, but you! What will it take me to get you to believe in me!" he looked around, noticing some little kids staring at him with wide eyes by the bushes, he swallowed and looked down.

Bella was now trying to contain her sobs. It took all of my strength to now go there and wash my sons mouth with soap, a low growl building in my throat. Alice placed her small hand me and whispered, "No Edward just watch."

"Masen Anthony Swan! Never for an instant believe I don't ever believe in you! I do! I believe in you more than anything in the universe. I just…I just don't want you to do something you'll be sorry about later on. I'm not saying that I think you will mess up, I'm just saying there are other factors to think about…"

"I'm not going to slip Mom." He stated with such determination it made me wonder why Bella even thought he'd slip.

"Masen No! Later on maybe when you've gotten stronger."

"You're being unfair!"

"Life isn't fair Masen." She grabbed a book from a book bag and it took me a moment to realize it was Wuthering Heights, although this version didn't look as tattered as her recent one.

Masen wasn't letting her off the hook so easily though.

"Why mom?" It looked as if he was finally giving up. I wanted to scream at him no no no! Just do it.

"Masen." Her eyes full of sorrow. "If I could find a way for my fears to be calmed about this subject I'd take it in a heart beat. Believe me I would. It's just that I'm just. I'm just really worried. There are some things you can't jut take back. You are getting stronger all the time, your nearly as powerful as full vampires…Plus the fact that blood

_appetizes _you." She whispered the last part, with an agonized expression.

"I'm only part Va-"

"But you act like a full fledged vampire when you let the rage inside of you take over."

"I'll control it. I swear." He pleaded.

"Masen…I'll think about it."

"Fine… but I'm not going to stop asking you about it though."

Bella smiled and pulled her feet up to sit Indian style on the bench, "I figure you wouldn't." She smirked. "Always so stubborn about getting what you want."

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Want something to eat?"

"Oh god yea. I forgot I was so hungry."

Bella smiled and began unpacking food enough for a family of 6, from a brightly colored picnic basket.

"Nice bag Mom." Masen said grinning while taking a big bite out of a sandwich.

Bella positively beamed. "Thanks, Delilah picked the it out."

He smiled. "Am I still babysitting her on Friday?"

"Yes. You didn't make any plans did you?"

"No, Mark and I are hanging out on Saturday instead."

"Okay. What are you 2 strong young men doing?"

"This and that. Nothing Dangerous." He grinned.

He ate peacefully as Bella looked out at the lake, apparently lost in thought and apparently thinking hard since the little furrow in her forehead seemed to be getting deeper.

"I'm done!" he announced, rubbing his stomach in obvious content.

"Alright, want to go home now?"

"Sure."

* * *

I looked at Bella's disappearing blue Mini Cooper, and frowned.

"Edward," Alice said softly.

I ignored her and ar into the forest away from all the humans and sat on a big dry boulder nearby and buried my face into my hands.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked curiously, as he and the rest of slowed down next to me.

I just shrugged and moaned, "I am such an idiot."

"It's not your fault." Jasper said delicately.

"How do you know?" I snapped.

"Because Edward! I could see that you're blaming yourself. And I have a theory it's about how Bella's life turned out, but you have had to be blind the whole time we were watching them! They have this, well _bond_ that is so powerful I've never felt before! Everyone could have seen it with or without my power. It's utterly…amazing! I have never seen anything like it!"

"Jasper that's not the point! I've ruined everything for them!"

"What the hell?" Emmett finally interjected. "What have you ruined for them?!"

"Their whole lives! Bella's now condemned to this cruel life, and Masen has to hide who he really is! He can't do what he loves! Or reveal his true self because he knows he'll be called a freak!"

"That doesn't matter! That's just one of the little flaws in their life! Believe me I felt it, Edward. Other than that she seems extremely happy. The happiest I've ever felt her be, other than when she was with you Edward. Masen well he seems happy too! Despite their little fight. You should have felt the adoration and love he felt toward her."

"Yea, don't beat your self up over this Edward. None of us knew. Not even me! I've had a nephew and I didn't even know it till last week." Alice exclaimed sadly.

"Yep the 'know it all little pixie' didn't even know and she knows everything!" He laughed, "So it's not your fault Edward, plus being a vampire is fun." Emmett grinned and patted my head, then started giggling.

"What?" Rosalie said, curious yet annoyed.

"Little Eddy had it in him to do the deed after all!" Emmett joked and laughed with Jasper.

"Screw off," I muttered as we all walked back to our spot, although a smile was on my face.

I was going to fix things for me, for Bella, for my son.

* * *

**A/N Like it? Review Please! ; ) **


	2. Must Read :

**Must Read**

Hey everyone I have some awful news right now.

Well to tell you the truth I had most of the new chapters done and was ready to post them up, but then me and my sister got into a fight and she deleted my user from the computer where all of my chapters and new ideas for the stories were.

I am so deeply sorry. I literally have been crying my eyes out for the past 3 hours. I am just so angry and miserable, sonce this isn't the first time she's done this.

So basically I won't be updating till the _next month_, because I have to do all of my homework that i had to do over christmas break which were Eight _10,000_ word essays over again since they were also saved into the computer and now they are gone.

So now i have to do over those essays too.

And that's going to take some time since there are so many tests coming up and my mind is just going to be so hectic and full of things, there won't be time for me to write.

I am so sorry, but I just felt you all should know.

**-Annie :[**


End file.
